


Miracle at 23 Meteor Street

by soupytwist



Category: Spaced
Genre: Christmas, Geeky, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupytwist/pseuds/soupytwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The merits of "Exterminate!" as a Christmas greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle at 23 Meteor Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/gifts).



The flat is his impenetrable refuge, fast against the world. If Tim was just slightly more into wearing tights on a regular basis, he'd have called it his Fortress of Solitude, but anyway the point is that it's somewhere he can just hide and know that _nobody_ is going to be able to get anywhere near-

There's a tap at the door; Daisy answers it.

"Oh, hi, Mike, yeah, he's over there having his traditional Christmas sulk." She waves the magazine she's been reading vaguely in Tim's direction - or at least Tim supposes so, because he isn't looking. So there.

"Doctor Who again?" asks Mike, parking himself down on the beanbag next to Tim's.

Tim mutters under his breath, something that may or may not have been "fucking Christmas specials" but which Mike reads as "yes".

Mike proffers a chocolate Santa. "Kylie's really got to you, old man?"

This is too much; Tim puts down his X-Box controller and flails. "I am not watching it! I am not watching it because Aussie pop princesses being in Doctor Who _cannot be a good thing_. Even attractive ones with touchingly tragic life stories. It's like every time you watch Aladdin in the cave with the monkey and you think for half a second it's not going to turn into a load of molten lava this time, but it _does_ and then you curse the BBC for making _important decisions_ based on who's going to make a better-selling _plastic doll!_" He takes a breath, and decapitates chocolate Santa with one bite.

"Oh, Tim, it's all right," says Daisy, coming over to put cups of tea on the floor by their feet. "Why don't you two spend the afternoon messing with your old Dalek costume? You could be Sarah Jane, Mike!"

"These are serious problems, Daisy," says Mike, pushing his glasses up his nose. "They can't be solved with spray paint and glue and shouting 'Exterminate!'" He pauses. "Also, we lost it."

Daisy shakes her head. "Colin found it; it's in the spare room."

They all clink mugs, and Tim hugs his Captain Jack doll. Christmas is saved.


End file.
